Meet me in Paradise
by dragon-of-the-dungeon
Summary: What three wolves? How come Kiba and the others didn't know about them?rnrnSorry the all my work on chapter three was destroyed when my computer rebooted some time ago chapter three is finally up
1. The begining of a journey

You have probably read what I'm about to write next a thousand times so you will probably will skip over the next part! I don't own Wolf's rain but wish I did.  
  
And it's my first fanfic ever so give some reviews and make some suggestions please, I sort of want you the readers to feel like you have some control. And the first three wolves you will be meeting are all mine so no touch without my consent.  
  
Anyway this my first chapter it's told from the prospective of the first character I devised who is a very pretty wolf this is being told from her POV, for now  
  
As the white wolf walked through the snow a voice reached my ears "you shall join me in paradise." And with those words I woke up in my forest if you can  
  
call it a forest most of trees are either dead or dying my prey is becoming scarcer after one more hunt I will move on to a hopefully better hunting ground.  
  
As I rose from the dusty rock covered forest floor I shook all the dust and debris from my silvery coat and looked around only six months earlier this forest had been teeming with bountiful prey but that was before the poisoners came when they had poisoned the ground I had eaten a poisoned squirrel and gotten sick for several weeks. I'm pretty confident in my hunting skills as I wondered through my forest I saw a scrawny fawn with a scrawny buck and doe the buck looked really weak he would probably provide me with enough food to last abut a week or two. Taking the buck down was easier than I thought he collapsed after a minuet of running time. After eating my fill I left my forest. I don't understand what is with humans they poison a forest and take nothing from it I just don't understand I will never trust a human as long as I still draw breath.  
  
I have been having the same dream for several months now.  
  
I have not seen my forest for several weeks now. But the dream still persists and I do not know why but now whenever I wake up all I can remember is a white wolf and the words "you shall meet me in paradise" I do not know why I continue to dream the same dream over and over. Or why there is a white wolf in it. I am approaching human settlement under normal circumstances I would avoid places like this, but right now I'm a desperate bitch. And desperate times call for desperate measures. My life is going in a complete loop on one paw I don't wish to associate with humans on the other paw I need to depend on humans to provide me with food from time to time. I hope that what is within the walls of the human world can sustain me. My paws are growing weary I feel so tired. As soon as I entered the walls of the human world I collapsed on the ground and everything went black.  
  
When I awoke I was in a human home looking at a young wolf about half my size with hazel nut colored fur and eyes. While gaining my consciousness I noticed the puppy a gold ring in both of her ears and a copper ring around her right  
  
forepaw. After I was a little more away the puppy said, "Uncle Zachary can keep her?" "Of course not sweetie" said a man in the corner of the room, which by the way smelled of humans and meat. The puppy then looked at me and said "Hi I'm Chisei. Who are you?" I simply answered her by saying "Gin" "nice to meet you Gin, oh and by the way you should like these people their really nice they've raised me since I was really little" "your nothing more than their pet" "I wouldn't say that they are my family though" "humans ruined my home but for your sake I will just leave this place when I am able to" "where you going?"  
  
"Paradise" "Why?" "I keep on having a dream about a male wolf saying 'we will meet in paradise' so that's why that's why I will be leaving soon" "may I come with you? I've never been outside this city for as long as I can remember" as if to emphasize this she began to wag her tail excitedly. "Well I guess but you have to stay close to me I don't want you to get lost out in the wilderness" "you have a deal Gin" after that talk she curled up next to me and we both fell asleep. As I drifted into sleep I began to wonder what problems this could present.  
  
When I woke up the next morning I Chisei with a bowl in her mouth and she said, "ready to go" of course my response to her was only "what the hell is that in your mouth?" "My bowl" "what is it for?" "Feeding me most of the time I'm wolf and sometimes human I needed to turn into a human to run some errands" "well if you can turn into a human why are you in your wolf form?" "This form is more pleasing to me, one more thing you can to go out behind the house and you will be able to turn into a human in private" "thanks but I will pass on that I don't like humans ever since they ruined my home" "before they ruined your home what were your feelings of humans?" "I didn't really mind humans I really hadn't seen any humans other than the occasional woodcutter but they didn't try to hurt me, then one day a few weeks ago a group humans came into the forest where I lived and the following day everything became sick the trees, the grass, and the animals and you know something I don't know why" "oh, I didn't know and now I wish I still didn't know" "I'm grateful for your concern" "will change to human form now" "ok if it will stop your nagging" and with that she transformed into what the humans called a child of the age of six or seven. As for me well I decided I might as try being human I might need the human guise sometime in the future but when I transformed Chisei said I looked like a human female with "long red hair" my hair came half way down my human back and Chisei said I looked like what the humans called a "teenager about sixteen or seventeen years old" after we both had become human Chisei decided to show me around the "town" as we traveled through the "town" she introduced me to some interesting human foods. As we walked through the town I thought I spotted something black streak in and out of my view.  
  
Dragon: Don't say it your probably going to say "man that was short" ok now that that's out of the way I would like you to know I'm still thinking of what to happen in the Howler known as Chap 2 other than the introduction of my third and final main character. For all those die hard Hige and Blue fans I did not make a counter part for Hige. What you couldn't tell that these two are counterparts for Kiba and Toboe. 


	2. The Shadow Wolf

This one is told from still being told from Gin's POV. A big thanks to everyone who read my first chapter and liked it I really appreciate your support. This will pick up around where chapter one did. And I hope you enjoy this next chapter where I unveil my final member of this "pack" of bitches. Oh and for those you who don't know what a bitch is a female kanine. Any way follow at least two of my three R's Read, Relax, and Review. Sorry it took so long to get to this chapter but I had a Wolf's Rain block.  
  
"Did you see that" Chisei said. "Yes I did" I answered and then said "I'm not quite sure of what it was but let's find out" after I said that we followed the black shape as best we could fortunately for me I have excellent hearing for a wolf. And true to myself I followed my ears. And I told Chisei to "follow me" and we slowly snuck up on the shadow like figure as best we could only to find a crowd of humans going about their normal business. Then I saw the black blur again but what and more importantly who was it. As we traversed the shadowed streets I could have sworn I heard some paws padding just ahead of me. While I was trying to make heads or tails of it I was interrupted by Chisei voice saying "who's that big black dog in front of us" when I looked in front of me my immediate reactions were to one playfully bat her on the ear and two tell her that was no dog that's a black wolf. I then told her "we have to follow them" "how come?" she asked. "Because we need to find out more about that black wolf. Are you not the least bit curious?" "Yes I'm very curious" "then that's reason enough to follow that black wolf." The black wolf seeming to hear us ran away to the far right. Chisei and myself quickly followed this black wolf as best we could. But we lost them after about ten minutes of following. "Now what?" said Chisei "we follow our noses. You do remember their scent don't you?" "Sort of but it's kind of faint in my memory" "Then follow it. I will be to." and with that we began to sniff the air trying to find the black wolf's scent. We searched the entire town for an hour or so. When we finally decided to rest for a while we saw the black wolf again. This was quite interesting. But as all wolves know it's not kind to question mother nature. Chisei and I decided to approach carefully after we had eaten. "Who is the black wolf?" said Chisei and my response to this was "I don't know that why we are going to meet her" "how do you know it's a girl?" "I can tell by the sound of her walking. You see my ears are really good at discerning something I can tell whether someone is male or female just by the way they walk." "Wow" after we approached the black wolf she looked at us and said, "You both are wolves! Why do you follow me?" My response to this was "we wanted to find out a little more about you. Besides I heard you and she saw you." "Oh, in that case get lost you two I'm a lone wolf and I want to keep it that way." Chisei responded to this with the question "Why?" "Because  
  
I like it that way" my response to this was "no you don't. you just want others  
  
to think that." "Hey if you had seen what happened to the packs i belonged to you would be a loner to." "Ok, let's not get into personal lives. We just want to know. Who are you?" "My name is Kage" "well what are you doing in a human settlement?" now this was an interesting development. So now what do we do we were just about at each other's throats I think. I felt horrible. The black wolf was a very unique individul. I hoped that this wouldn't turn into a fight. I had had fought over territory with Coyotes before and both of us had ended up being severely hurting afterwards. I never liked fighting even as when I was a cub and saw adults fighting I would always turn my head to the fights and try to think happy thoughts. But enough of my reminiscing we need to gets back to the story. "Kage how have you had any unusual dreams?" "Why you want to know?" she responded in a very arrogant tone. "I'll tell you about my dreams if you tell me about yours that way we can understand each other without stepping on each others privacy to much" "Well I suppose I could tell you a little about one of my dreams" she said some what reluctantly. I decided to start things off with by descibing one of my dreams. Hey I decided to skip my telling of my dream because I already told you about my dreams. Now we will be hearing about another wolf's dream. Let me see who whose dream did I hear about next? Oh! I just now remembered it was Chisei's dream. I hope you like what you hear I sure did. Well we'll see what she said then her we go. Just relax and try to pay attention. Now here is what Chisei told us, "I see a wolf with silver rings around one of his forelegs. And all he said to me was 'come join me in paradise.' I don't know why he said it. I've been having that particular dream for three weeks now. It does sound kind of similar to yours doesn't it?" My answer to this question was "Yes it does sound kind of similar." then after a short while I turned to Kage and said "sound like anything you've been dreaming lately?" Her only response was "What's it to ya? Besides we just met like I would really tell you what's happening in my dreams." she was very snippy well then again we had just met her but still had never been snapped at like that. And believe me I know snippy. There was once an arrogant bear in the forest I lived in and she would snap at everything that didn't go her way and I do mean everything. She snapped the wind, the plants, and the animals myself included of course this was when I actually belong to a pack.  
  
Dragon: Yea, I know it's short. But like I said I had a Wolf's Rain block. That and I was busy with my other fic. And another thing people actually read the stories don't just skim through them to see how long they are and jump to the interesting parts I know Ben is Guilty of it on more than one occasion.  
  
Chisei: I hope we go somewhere I still want to bring my bowl.  
  
Gin: How many times do I have to tell you we have to feed ourselves out there not rely on kind hand all the time.  
  
Dragon: Would you two put a lid on it. Well anyway I'll try to get the next chap up soon and please actually read the story this time. 


	3. Awakening

Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, sorry but my we rebooted my systems so all saved data I had for fic was removed from my comps memory. I hope your ready for this story, and before you ask I don't know how long this is going to be either. It's been so long since my last writing of this story that I've hit a WR block so please bear with me if my character get a little OOC, thanks to all those who are continuing to read this story and waiting patiently for the next chapters.

As the the Noble, Darkilin, looked upon the find that his servants had found he said "we found it an actual living ancient perfectly frozen in time" his dark brooding voice givng way to the many different schemes he would use with the ancient one's knowledge, unfortunately for him the ancient in his possesion was a teenager that would give him nothing but how to cooporate with wolves, his schemes always got him what he wnated, but this time he would be sorely sorry. "Open the chamber immidiately and take some of the ancient one's hair so we can see how long he has been sleeping. Now people I'm not talking to myself you know" he said with urgency, delight, and malice all intertwined in his voice. "At once my lord" said one of his servants hastily, ok I'm bored so I'm going to speed it up a few hours, Why? Because it is my story **MORTAL** deal with it, all right I got that out of my system now on with the story.

Now were going to hear the story from Luperio's POV

"Ok, so your telling me that I've been asleep for, roughly, three-hundred years" I said to the dark haired stranger in front of me. "That's right" he said with what I believe was lust, malice and a hint of deceit, from that I knew he wasn't telling me the whole story, well it's nice to see some things never change, he was desplaying the the most enduring personality traits of the human race. My ethic were, and still are, much different than most humans, well being raised the environment I was can do that to you. "Now tell us what was the cause of the ancient war that made our world so sickly?" The dark haired stranger said. "You asked me that over twenty times already, and like I told you all the other times I told you I DO NOT KNOW" I said "Now you listen to me your breeding is pointless, you are corrupted by your own power, now me I do not crave anything except a return to the past." "You know that's not possible don't you? Take him to the iron chair and give him no food or drink for five days." He said "ignorant fool" I said under breath." For three days I made them think I had given up after struggling after a few hours, but in truth cloth rope tied to a metal chair was being cut every time I struggled, on day four I would break free. And when that I day I waited for the guard shift and then I made my move, and I went top speed, the guards were surprised by my bout of speed.

"Sir, our guest might be a wolf" I heard over the loud speaker. _Great, just great, they think I'm a wolf. Hold up I was told all the wolves in the world were killed off, so they were lying to me. Dosen't surprise me, it's human nature to lie, _I thought to myself. Well I only had one course of action, jump out of a two story building as I was jumping out I thought, _am I crazy?_ As I jumped out I thought _like I need to ask_ I am one of the craziest animals I have ever known, I'm noy kidding here. Well anyway I managed to land on my feet, from two stories which by the way is not easy, personally I was surprised I felt almost no impact. As soon as I landed I looked around and took the closest road to me, at top speed, and didn't look back, Why should I? My only reasons for looking back don't exist anymore. After some time of running, which by the way is some pretty good exercise, I had almost forgot how good it was to run, I spoted three female looking characters being cornered by some guys in black armor and red visors, well that's what I'm guessing that's what they had on, but when I focused to get a better look the very beutiful women turned into three very pretty looking wolves, hey give me a break I've been stuck in a block of ice for the past three-hundred years, last time I saw a wolf it was on the endangered species list not supposedly wiped out. I quickly rushed out and "rlieved" guards of their conciousness and told the three wolves to follow me and hurried off with the three wolves on my heels and before I knew it the four of us were relatively comfortble cave in a forest _a lot like home_ I thought just as I had finished thinking this I heard the black wolf say "what in heck are you up to you move like a wolf but smell like a human, so which are you a human or wolf?" "It might surprise you to hear that I'm both" I responded ."**Say what?**" Yelled the the silver wolf" "Well if you want I will tell you a story" I said.

Dragon: So sue me the chapt you all have been looking for is short but like I said it got all erased when my mom rebooted my comp, as to why I will never know, so Luperio is going to tell a story how nice, we get to delve deep into his past

Chisei: Yea, Story

Dragon: Yes little wolf story, so everyone find a cofortable position, no not the comfy I don't want you sleeping through story, prepare for the long hall, this may be the longest chapter I will have ever written.


End file.
